


And The Dudes

by CreeperWolf91



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy isnt in the first few chapters, M/M, Rich is pining, but he comes in, dont worry, first fic, takes place after the events of the musical, texting happens, thanks friendo for helping with the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperWolf91/pseuds/CreeperWolf91
Summary: Rich gets some advice from a new friend.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> 420noscope - Michael  
> flamingbi - Rich

**\--flamingbi to 420noscope--**

 

 **flamingbi:** hey mich

 **420noscope:** what's up?

 **flamingbi:** you gotta give me some advice

 **420noscope:** ???

 **420noscope:** rich im gonna need some more info if you want help

 **flamingbi:** yeahyeah sorry

 **flamingbi:** anyways

 **flamingbi:** how did you know you liked the tall ass

 **420noscope:** 1, *jeremy

 **420noscope:** and 2, i took the time to look at him and went, 'wow'

 **flamingbi:** it was just like that

 **420noscope:** pretty much

 **420noscope:** why did you ask

 **420noscope:** who do you like

 **flamingbi:** I DONT KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT MELL

 **420noscope:** youve started using all caps 

**420noscope:** who do you like rich

 **flamingbi:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

 **420noscope:** rich

 **flamingbi:** MELL

 **420noscope:** ...

 **flamingbi:** ...

 **420noscope:** rich whos your crush

 **420noscope:** i can see that youve read this

 **flamingbi:** fine

 **flamingbi:** my crsh 

**flamingbi:** is 

**420noscope:** rich you cant just leave

 **420noscope:** once again

 **420noscope:** i can see you reading this

 **flamingbi:** damn 

**420noscope:** so

 **420noscope:** who is it

 **flamingbi:** you prob already know who it is 

**420noscope:** yea but i want you to say it

 **flamingbi:** your mean mell

 **420noscope:** *youre

 **flamingbi:** you didnt even use a ' so dont try

 **420noscope:** you dont use them either

 **flamingbi:** >:[

 **420noscope:** back on track

 **flamingbi:** nooooo

 **flamingbi:** jake

 **420noscope:** ?

 **flamingbi:** hes my crush mell

 **420noscope:** OH

 **420noscope:** nice bro

 **flamingbi:** thats it

 **420noscope:** oh im sorry 

**420noscope:** WOAH REALLY BRO

 **420noscope:** THATS SO COOL NICE JOB

 **420noscope:** is that better

 **flamingbi:** i hate you

 **420noscope:** love you too bro


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake enters!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> famingbi- Rich  
> PartyGiant- Jake  
> 420noscope- Michael

**PartyGiant to flamingbi**

 

**PartyGiant:** Hey Rich! 

**PartyGiant:** I heard that you've been released from the hospital

**flamingbi:** oh yeah

**flamingbi:** sorry i didnt tell you

**PartyGiant:** Nah its fine bro

**PartyGiant:** Your new username is cool

**flamingbi:** thanks dude

**PartyGiant:** Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over?

**PartyGiant:** It's been so long since I've seen my best bro

**flamingbi:** sure 

**flamingbi:** warning you though bro

**flamingbi:** the real rich goranski is not something i think your used to

**PartyGiant:** *you're, and no matter who the 'real Rich Goranski' is, I'll still think of you as my best bro, bro

**flamingbi:** your amazing bro

**PartyGiant:** *You're

**flamingbi:** bro not you to

**PartyGiant:** *too, and what do you mean?

**flamingbi:** you and mell keep correcting my 'typos' 

**PartyGiant:** Aww bro don't get upset

**PartyGiant:** I'll love you no matter how many typos you make

**PartyGiant:** No homo though

**PartyGiant:** Bro?

**PartyGiant:** Richie?

 

**flamingbi to 420noscope**

 

**flamingbi:** AAAAAAAAAA

**420noscope:** aaaaaa?

**420noscope:** dude i swear everytime i get interested in what you say you leave

**flamingbi:** JAKE

**420noscope:** oh no

**flamingbi:** HE JUST SAID HE LOVED ME

**420noscope:** isnt that good

**flamingbi:** AND THEN SAID NO HOMO

**420noscope:** oh

**420noscope:** dude that sucks

**420noscope:** i think your silence is worrying him

**420noscope:** if hes taken to texting me

 

**PartyGiant to 420noscope**

 

**PartyGiant:** Hey Michael?

**420noscope:** yeah dude

**PartyGiant:** Have you heard from Rich? He disappeared while we were talking

**420noscope:** no

**420noscope:** sorry

**PartyGiant:** It's fine bro

**PartyGiant:** I like your username. It's very creative.

**420noscope:** thanks

**420noscope:** your name is cool

**PartyGiant:** Thanks dude

**PartyGiant:** I should probably get back to trying to find Rich

**PartyGiant:** Ttyl

**420noscope:** c ya

 

**flamingbi to 420noscope**

 

**flamingbi:** oh shit dude

**420noscope:** yeah hes pretty worried bout you

**flamingbi:** what did he say

**420noscope:** he just asked if i knew where you are

**420noscope:** i just said that i didnt know

**420noscope:** i think you should talk to him dude

**flamingbi:** i know i know

**flamingbi:** its just

**flamingbi:** its so hard to talk to him after i found out in the hospital about my

**flamingbi:** _feelings_

**420noscope:** yeah i get what you mean

**420noscope:** imagine having those feelings for like 4 years

**flamingbi:** damn dude

**flamingbi:** that must have sucked

**420noscope:** yeah

**420noscope:** enough bout me tho

**420noscope:** you have a worried boy to get to

**flamingbi:** right

**flamingbi:** wish me luck

**420noscope:** luck

**flamingbi:** dont know what i expected from you mell

 

**PartyGiant to flamingbi**

 

**PartyGiant:** Rich????

**flamingbi:** hey bro sorry for going afk for a bit

**PartyGiant:** It's cool dude

**PartyGiant:** Do you mind if I ask what you were doing?

**flamingbi:** i just had to take care of some of these burns

**PartyGiant:** Oh man I completely forgot

**PartyGiant:** How are they? Are they getting better?

**flamingbi:** considering its been a few months

**flamingbi:** id say theyve been healing pretty well

**PartyGiant:** That's good

**PartyGiant:** And *I'd and *they've

**flamingbi:** damn i thought you wouldnt notice

**PartyGiant:** *I and *wouldn't

**flamingbi:** stop it jake

**PartyGiant:** *Stop and *Jake

**flamingbi:** jake please

**PartyGiant:** *Jake

**flamingbi:** im done talking to you

**PartyGiant:** *I'm

**PartyGiant:** Rich?

**PartyGiant:** Richie?

**PartyGiant:** Riiichhie

**PartyGiant:** Bro I can see you reading these messages

**flamingbi:** oh yeah that function exists

**PartyGiant:** *Oh

**flamingbi:** JAKE

**PartyGiant:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake's username is definitely going to change. I have one planned for later, but for now we are stuck with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Please notify me of any errors you find. :]
> 
> Anyone have suggestions for Jake's username?
> 
> (Sorry if this is bad, its my first time writing like this)


End file.
